Truth or Dare: read at your own risk
by lovestarr
Summary: Almost nothing offlimits. Read and review. I need reviews. T for who knows what.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I had a great idea. Truth or dare time! Oh yeah sorry about not updating my other stories. I need ideas.**

**Here's who you can dare or ask truths to:**

**Kai**

**Jay**

**Nya**

**Cole **

**Zane **

**Lloyd**

**Sensei Wu**

**Lord Garmadon**

**Pythor**

**Skales**

**Misako**

**Dr. Julien**

**Dareth**

**Starr (me)**

**That's that, now, let me start this to give you a feel of what I mean by "truth or dare."**

Starr: Hello everyone! I'm your host lovestarr but call me Starr. Let's bring out the others!*snaps fingers and other characters appear*

Kai: Who the heck are you and where are we?

Starr: *sighs dreamily* This is a truth or dare show and I'm the host and your soul mate.*smiles at Kai*

Lloyd: *whispers to Cole* Weirdo.

Starr: *holds knife against Lloyd's neck* Take that back!

Lloyd: I take it back! I take it back!

Starr: *relaxes* Thank you. Now I will use my own tod's for examples. I dare Jay to make out with Nya in front of Kai.

Jay: But Kai will kill me!

Starr: You love Nya right?

Jay: Yeah.

Starr: Then prove it!

Nya: Please do it sweetie!

Kai: Please don't "sweetie."

Kai, Lloyd, and Cole:*laugh hysterically*

Starr: *bonks them on the head* Shut up you laughing hyenas!

Kai:*rubbing his head* I thought you liked me.

Starr: So? I can still hurt you. Anyway, Jay, Nya, GET ON WITH IT!

Jay and Nya: *make out and enjoy it*

Starr: Ok. Now truth. Kai, do you like me back?*flutters eyelashes at Kai lovingly*

Kai: Don't I have Alyssa?

Starr: She and I are exactly the same except for name and appearance. She is supposed to be a version of me.

Kai: Oh. Ok, I guess I do.

Starr: *jumps for joy and tackle hugs Kai* I LOVE YOU!

Lloyd: Awkward.

Starr: That's all for now! Review people!

**So, what did you think? By the way, ask any thing within my rating. Lloyd is older in this too. **

**lovestarr out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chappie 2! Little sis taught me how to do this. I don't own Ninjago or any thing else but Starr.**

Starr: Let's get this show on the road on the road and Lloyd get your hands off the chocolate.*glares at Lloyd and he puts candy back on shelf*

Jay: can I read the dares?

Starr: NO! First up, JayandNya4evr and she dares Kai to kiss me. YAY!

Kai: um ok.*kisses Starr*

Starr: next, she dares Jay to sing "stole my heart" by one direction to Nya.

Jay: w w what?

Nya: I can't wait!

Jay: let's get this over with*music starts to play and he sings*

Under the lights tonight, I turned around.  
And you stole my heart, With just one look.  
When I saw your face, I fell in love.  
It take a minute girl, To steal my heart tonight.  
Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

With just one look, yeah.  
Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh  
Been waiting for a girl like you.

I'm weaker, My worlds fall and they hit the ground.  
All life come on here, Don't you fail me now.  
I start to say, I think I love you but I make no sound.  
Oh cuz all my life I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/o/one_direction/stole_my_ ]  
(Chorus)  
Under the lights tonight, I turned around.  
And you stole my heart, With just one look.  
When I saw your face, I fell in love.  
It took a minute girl, To steal my heart tonight.  
Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

With just one look, yeah.  
Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh  
Been waiting for a girl like you.

There is no other place that I would rather be,  
Right here with you tonight.  
As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you,  
And we can stay here tonight.  
There's so much I wanna say  
I wanna say

(Chorus)  
Under the lights tonight, I turned around.  
And you stole my heart, With just one look.  
When I saw your face, I fell in love.  
It took a minute girl, To steal my heart

(Chorus)  
Under the lights tonight, I turned around.  
And you stole my heart, With just one look.  
When I saw your face, I fell in love.  
It took a minute girl, To steal my heart tonight.  
Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

With just one look, yeah.  
Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh  
Waiting for a girl like you.

Waiting for a girl like you.

*song ends and Nya hugs Jay*

Nya: that was amazing Jay!

Jay: *blushes* I don't think I was that good.

Starr: next she wants Zane to have his spanish switch for as long as I want and I say until this chapter is over and if you need to talk or sing for a dare, I'll have you turn it off ok.

Zane: Ok* turns on spanish switch*

Starr: She asks Cole do you like your own cooking?

Cole: I don't know. I can't taste.

Kai: Why?

Cole: when I was 3 years old I fell and scrapped my tongue, losing my sense of taste. But I'm pretty sure my food is great!

Starr: Suuuurrrrreeee it is. Anyway, next she wants to know if Lloyd is a girl.

Lloyd: Well,the last time I checked, I was a boy!

Starr: alrighty then now garmadon must sing "grenade" by bruno mars.

LG: What!? Oh alright.* music starts*

Easy come, Easy go  
That's just how you live oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But ya never give

Should'a known  
You was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open,  
Why were they open? (Oh)

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash,  
You tossed it in the trash you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah )  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya(yeah, yeah, yeah )  
You know I'd do anything for ya(yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh,  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me till I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "hey"  
When you get back to where you're from

Mad woman, bad woman,  
That's just what you are, yeah,  
You'll smile in my face then  
Rip the brakes out my car  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/bruno_ ]  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire, ooh  
You'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...

But darlin' I'll still catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same.

No, you won't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
No, no, no, no

*music stops*

Starr: ok last one from JayandNya4evr. Sensei must dance Gandam syle.

Sensei: I LOVE that song!*dances perfectly*

Starr: This is from Awesome and I know it. Misako has to tell Garmadon how she feels about Wu and Wu has to suffer his wrath.

Misako: It is true. I love Wu more.

Sensei: Oh yeah!

LG: Die Wu!Die!*chases sensei with mega weapon*

Starr: These are from Actiongirl101. Yay I get to make out with Kai.*makes out with him* Two kisses in one day! I'm getting spoiled!

Jay: what's next?

Starr: Cole, eat your own chili.

Cole: GLADDLY!*eats food happily*

Starr:I don't see how he can eat that stuff. Ok now Zane has to put on a cookie suit and walk around town seeing who tries to eat him.

Zane:*says ok in spanish and puts on costume and goes outside*

Starr: next up! Jay has to watch Cole and Nya kiss.

*they kiss and Jay screams in agony and lets out a string of threats at Cole*

Kai: Sensei has to tell us why he's so old.

Sensei: The tea I always drink makes me immortal.

Lloyd: Now Pythor has to stand in the middle of the road until he gets hit a car.

Pythor:*sigh* Life isn't fair.*goes out to the road and immeadiately gets hit*

Starr: And finnally, a truth from Skailar Grey Garmadon for Zane.

Zane:* comes in covered in milk and drool*

Starr: turn off the spanish.

Zane:* turns off switch*Yes?

Starr: Do you P!nk?

Zane: YES!

Starr: I guess this chappie is !

**To be continued soon. I need reveiws, I'm out of 'em. And Skailar Grey Garmadon, please explain your truth question ok.**


End file.
